


Finding The Balance

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_tropes, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a subtle line between childhood and adulthood that Harry tries to balance after the war with varying degrees of success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding The Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nattish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattish/gifts).



> Written Aug 2013 For Nattish and the HD_tropes Exchange. Beta-ed by Angela_snape, Witch_were, and Marianna_merlo.

Hogwarts isn't even completely rebuilt when it's time to return. This was decided in a joint effort between the Ministry, the Hogwarts Board of Governors and Headmistress McGonagall in order to show the Wizarding public that, despite the horrors that had occurred, life did go on.

The damaged sections of the castle that are still in need of repair have been cordoned off and spelled to force curious students to return the way they came. Aurors have been assigned as a precaution as well, and all enrolled students were given the opportunity to return to repeat the last year under the proper guidance. 

The Aurors assigned to Hogwarts were new employees to the Ministry and McGonagall made certain that they had all been cleared with Kingsley before she allowed any of them on the grounds. After everything that had happened under Fudge before and the past year, she wasn't taking any chances with the Ministry interfering in Hogwarts business.

Classroom and dorms were moved around to accommodate the demolished sections, a new incoming class of First years and the returning class of Eighth years. For the beginning of term, only the first two floors were opened for all classes and rooming of everyone. It would be close quarters for a while but the situation fit as needs must.

New spells and wards were added to the existing ancient magics to enhance the protection the hidden bastion had always had in spades. Yet, even after all this, after the main danger of Voldemort was gone; Hogwarts was still the safest place, as well as the most hazardous school of magical learning.

Harry had always known this but as he looked through the coach at the castle, he couldn't help the feeling of excitement as well as trepidation that overcame him. For the past six years in his schooling, something had always happened here on these grounds and he wasn't expecting anything different this year, though he was going to try and hope for a bit of normality.

The Sorting and the Welcoming Feast were like always, except that Professors Dumbledore and Snape weren't there. The feeling was different for Harry and he could see that same sentiment on several students' faces, but he was willing to give it a try as he stood to follow the others for a tour of the castle.

Hogwarts was huge, and he knew the damage from the battle had been extensive, but he didn't realize just how many wings of the ancient castle which he'd never even seen before were completely untouched by the battle. Or maybe the castle had just done many of the repairs on its own. Harry hadn't asked how it was done. The feeling of the castle had changed though and Harry could blame the war for that. He knew what had gone on in the hallowed halls. But that time was over. The Wizarding World was moving on.

Still, Harry was uneasy and he wasn't certain why. Whether it was about being back within the walls of Hogwarts so soon after the war or because of the devastation he'd seen and the loss that had happened, he couldn't quite pin down. It could have been how much the castle's magic had repaired the building on its own and how new it felt despite being several thousand years old. Whatever it was, he was here and it was Hogwarts, his first magical home, and he was glad to see it again. 

Harry made his way from the Great Hall toward the main staircase that led to the new Gryffindor area, the tide of other students flowing around him like water around an island. Beside him, Hermione dug through her bag, softly swearing about missing books and the next day's schedule and what a complete waste of time the tour before dinner had been.

"You honestly believe that showing and warning off the students from the broken bits of the castle was a mistake?"

Hermione looked up from her satchel, giving him an incredulous look. "Yes!"

"Why? Dumbledore only warned us about the Third Floor Corridor our first year and we still ended up there."

"I have a feeling we were 'guided' to that corridor. I mean, really, Harry. You think Professor Dumbledore didn't manipulate the castle in some way, shape or form as Headmaster?"

Harry shrugged, called out the password to the portrait and gestured for Hermione to enter first. "I'd like to believe differently but you are most likely correct." He grinned at her as he sank into one of the cushy armchairs in the common room. "Like always."

Hermione sighed. "Prat." She shook her head at him and settled down on the sofa kitty-cornered from the chair. "As I was saying, though, now anyone with a desire to prove something is going to be trying to find a way around the wards and spells protecting the damaged areas."

Harry nodded. "Probably."

"No probably about it, Harry Potter. And I hope you will set an example by staying away as well."

"Not going to happen, Hermione. You know that several Eighth years have been commissioned to help out in sections of the castle. I'm with Dawson and a couple other Aurors to seek out any dark magic left over from the battles."

"That's completely irrelevant and you know what I mean."

"Right, no traipsing out past curfew, corrupting innocent ickle firsties and leading battles against dark lords or fantastic beasts hidden in the castle."

"You're incorrigible."

"I try."

"I know." With a roll of her eyes, she nodded. "I am on a committee—" She glared at him when he snorted, then continued. "I'm with Professor Flitwick's group. We're going to be adding the charms to the rooms once they are rebuilt."

Harry chuckled. "Neville is with Professor Sprout and Ginny's working with Hagrid to beef up the grounds and the Quidditch Pitch. They are hoping to get it back by Spring. Maybe we can have at least one match during summer term. Ron would have liked to help on that."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, but he's better off with George. More and more merchants have returned to Diagon Alley, and the reconstruction of Hogsmeade is going well, too." She yawned and pushed herself to her feet. "Don't stay up too late, Harry. Big day tomorrow."

"How could I forget?" Harry eased out of the chair, stretched his body and took the left passage out of the common room that led to the boys' dorms.

At breakfast the next morning, the schedules for classes and repair work were given out after the post arrived. Harry found his N.E.W.T level classes of Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration were all set to fill the mornings and a good bit of the afternoon. On every other day, there was a notation to meet with Auror Dawson and the Headmistress to see how the repairs were progressing before discussing the daily work schedule. Once areas were cleared and spelled, and then more moving would be done to the next section of castle scheduled for maintenance.

Auror Dawson was waiting outside the Great Hall when the clock tower bell signalled the end of breakfast. Harry turned and waved Hermione off, murmuring about meeting her in Charms.

"Potter, I'm waiting on one more student, and then we'll get started. Headmistress McGonagall wanted to see the both of you before the detail even started."

Frowning, Harry nodded, wondering why McGonagall had changed the schedule until he saw the other student making his way toward him and Dawson.

"Malfoy."

"Potter. Auror Dawson. Professor Sinistra informed me that you have an assignment for me."

Dawson nodded and led them away from the Great Hall. "The Headmistress would like to warn you of the dangers, I'm guessing, however; I'm telling you right now, there will be no childish squabbling on my details."

He paused outside of the Headmistress' office, eyeing both of them. "I don't hold with this Eighth Year nonsense. You are adult wizards and I expect you to act as such despite the rivalry I've heard about. There is too much at stake, both magically as well as politically, for me to have my team in the midst of petty bickering."

"Well said, Auror Dawson. Now if you don't mind I'd like to temper your admonishment." McGonagall, arms crossed over her chest, stood at the open portrait to her office.

Dawson pressed his lips together, the thin white line vanishing almost completely. "Of course, Headmistress."

McGonagall nodded and then turned to Harry and Malfoy. Even though she stared right at them, her message was directed at all of them. "While I happen to agree with the Auror's assessment of the situation, I happen to know that you are both still young and _not_ Aurors. At least, not yet. Therefore, I know you will both put forth your best effort for Hogwarts, especially since you will be working together."

"Yes, Headmistress," Harry and Malfoy answered in tandem.

"Off to class with you before you are even later than you already are. I have notified Professor Flitwick of your impending tardiness and subsequent arrival. Do not dawdle, gentlemen." With that, she dismissed them and turned back to the Dawson.

Harry eyed McGonagall's back, and then set down the corridor, Malfoy walking a few steps behind him.

"Did you know?"

Harry stopped and glanced back. "Know what?"

"That you would have to work with me?"

"No. I need to get to class."

"Yes, class," Malfoy murmured, then followed Harry as he heading for the Charms room.

~*~

The year away from his classes made him forget how difficult school magic actually was. Despite being of legal age and using magic while on the run, being back in a structured environment and following the instructions of a teacher wasn't easy. Professor Flitwick was just as patient and jovial as ever, but the lessons chaffed Harry in a way he couldn't explain.

He could see it in Hermione, as well as in a few others who had returned. In fact, every one of his courses was a study in patience that first day for both the repeating students and the teachers. It had only taken the one lesson to see that this experiment wasn't going so well, especially when several students were seen exiting with their trunks that evening.

"I guess there are some things you just can't go back to," Harry offered as they sat at the table for breakfast the next morning. Several Eighth Year and Seventh Year students were gone from the tables.

Hermione set her scheduling book down, looked around the room and picked up a slice of toast. She buttered it carefully and nodded. "It is difficult, but worth it ultimately, I think."

Harry stuffed a rasher in his mouth. "Today's the first work day. Will I see you later?"

"I've got Arithmancy and Ancient Runes this morning, but after lunch I am free."

"Professor McGonagall told us that the area that was once Ravenclaw Tower and its corridor is ready for us. They'll be removing the spells this morning."

Hermione hummed as she ate and Harry continued. "Dawson explained it all to us and I'm rather more excited about this than I am about going back to class."

"Oh?"

Harry fidgeted with his robes for a moment. "It's different being back here for me, Hermione. I'm not certain I can stay. But if working with the Aurors, doing 'real' magic helps, then I'll give it a go. I just don't know how long I can stay here and just be a student."

Hermione smiled at him. "I understand. Just be careful."

Harry chuckled. "Who, me?"

Hermione frowned at him. "Harry..."

"Don't start, Hermione. I'm here, aren't I? I'm not holed up somewhere, hiding. You brought your parents back straight away and we had the funerals and we are moving on with our lives. That was the entire point of starting term on time, wasn't it? Kingsley and the Muggle Prime Minister wanted to push through and move past the war and the grief, the harsh feelings and get back to normal as soon as possible, so that's what we—what I am doing."

"All right, Harry."

Harry pushed to his feet, looked around the Great Hall then grabbed his cloak. "I'll see you this afternoon."

~*~

Harry worked with Dawson and another Auror named Williams that morning as Malfoy had Runes and Arithmancy. They began with the corridor that had once led to Ravenclaw Tower. For some reason, the Tower had begun to rebuild itself on its own but the hallway remained blocked while it did so. Almost all efforts to enter the area while the reconstruction was going on were met with fierce resistance until the castle had completed the section it was working on at that particular moment and it was easy to know when it was safe or when one needed to use caution while advancing.

The ambient magic of the castle could be heard in the sounds of scraping stones and tinkling glass. Cracking, snapping and popping all indicated that somewhere, wood was bending to the castle's will, restoring frames of portraits or staircases, perhaps even furniture, but one never knew until the sounds stopped and the debris from the battle could be moved out of the way.

A few times, if Hogwarts hadn't finished with a particular section and Harry or Dawson tried to enter a room before Hogwarts was ready, they were expelled with extreme prejudice in the form of an odd, amber beam of smoke that shot from the castle's wall. Until then, Harry had enjoyed working with the Aurors, and his magic use seemed to flow freely without any of the reservations he'd had in class the day before.

When Williams got caught in the castle's sights, they learned Hogwarts had a near deadly precise aim. The whisper-quiet mist shot out of the stones and Williams just managed to duck as it fired across the corridor. His ponytail was the only casualty and lay on the stone floor, singed and cauterized on one end when Malfoy showed up.

Harry peered over Dawson's shoulder as he stood over Williams, making certain that the spell from Hogwarts had not caused any other damage. Dawson helped Williams to his feet and sent him down to the infirmary just to be on the safe side. 

"What are you doing?" Malfoy spoke, and then arched a brow, looking around at the scene. "What ward did you trip?"

Dawson looked up at Malfoy. "Excuse me?"

Malfoy pointed at the fog seeping back into the stones. The spell had almost completely vanished back into the wall, but a bit still covered the stones like a fine covering of lichen on a rock. Harry could still hear the movement and noises of the other magics working. Malfoy listened, his head cocked to one side as if the sounds could tell him something.

"That's a warding spell. A very ancient one. We have one similar at the Manor. However; any ward that manifests as smoke is legally considered a grey area of magic. Technically, I suppose it could be considered more of a protection spell than a true ward. What spells were you casting?"

"We weren't," Dawson answered. "Hogwarts is rebuilding as scheduled but the debris remains. We can't clear the dark magic until the debris is gone, so that's what we've been doing."

Malfoy nodded. "You disturbed the building as it was working. That the spell is still lingering means the castle isn't done, so why not continue to wait until She is done? I am guessing this isn't the first time She warned you?"

Harry stared at Malfoy. "How do you know that?"

Malfoy shrugged. "It is standard knowledge that one learns as heir to a line or when warding a building for habitation. After my father was imprisoned; I had to help hold the protections on the Manor until he was released. That doesn't matter though. Hogwarts tried to warn you and you ignored it. She took action and therefore will now continue to do so until She is good and ready to relinquish control of the section She is building. You can't rush Her."

Turning to Dawson, Malfoy said, "The Board of Governors or the Headmistress needs to release the protections to the leader of the building coordinators at the very least, or this will be the most minor consequence of the rebuilding. Hogwarts will continue to protect Herself in the manner She sees fit."

Harry continued to stare at Malfoy, but Dawson nodded at him. "I wondered why McGonagall wanted you on this team, Malfoy, and now I understand. What else can you tell us about wardings?"

Malfoy leaned against the wall. "It depends on the building, but with some research, it shouldn't be too difficult to find out just which wards have been cast on which sections of the castle. If I had to guess, the rule about no magic in the corridors is the basis for this particular protection."

"I have got a schedule to keep with the Ministry. We need to be able to use magic in these corridors at will while rebuilding."

"You'll have to have it dispelled for the construction duration by the Headmistress, or the Board of Governors possibly, since no one technically owns Hogwarts. Normally it would fall to the Head of House to change the protections on the property; however..." 

Malfoy continued on in the same vein for several minutes and it reminded Harry of Hermione when she went off on a tangent, as he was especially lost when they began to speak of spatial casting versus containment of magics on inanimate objects in an animate environment. But, Dawson was listening to him and nodding in places as if he knew exactly what Malfoy was saying.

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted the two men. "Something about us messing about with Hogwarts must have triggered the castle's protections? That can't be right. Let's think about this: the no magic in the corridor rule is what stopped people from using magic in the corridors? These are kids we are talking about. I mean, Snape and Filch were a deterrent to be sure but Filch is a Squib, so there wasn't anything he could do if a magical fight broke out. Hogwarts had to be able to neutralize it, yes? I don't think Dumbledore would allow the castle to use that much force."

Dawson pursed his lips. "Potter's got a point."

"That he does, as I can't remember ever seeing magic being bandied about in the corridors, but that doesn't mean it never happened. Otherwise the rule wouldn't be there." Malfoy frowned.

"That spell has got to be new because nothing like that happened the night of the battle. There were spells, both dark and light, flying about the halls without regard to any rules and yet the castle didn't defend itself." Harry bowed his head and thought for a moment.

"Right, I remember, and also, just before the Dark Lord called you out, McGonagall said that protections had been placed about the castle but they weren't going to hold unless they were reinforced."

Harry looked up. "You were in there?"

Malfoy nodded. "Right up until McGonagall expelled the Slytherins. I really did just want my wand when I came back with Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry took a deep breath as he watched Malfoy, waiting and wondering if something else was going to happen. If Malfoy had something else to say or was going to do something he felt he needed to do, leftover from that night. He just met Harry's eyes and swallowed hard before speaking again.

"That's in the past, though." Malfoy turned away from Harry and spoke directly to Dawson. "If McGonagall didn't warn you about these wards then someone needs to inform her they are there. There's something wrong with Hogwarts if She's using that much force and no one knows when exactly it happened."

~*~

"I swear, Hermione, it was the oddest thing." Harry shovelled mashed potatoes into his mouth, and then swallowed. He picked up his goblet and drank down several gulps of pumpkin juice. He waited for the goblet to refill, then took a few more sips. "It was like someone replaced the git with a reasonable adult or something. I've never heard him say anything without a condescending sneer."

Hermione gave him a look. "That couldn't possibly be because he fought through a war recently, hmm? Perhaps participating in torture of fellow students and following a mad man is the fast track to maturity."

Harry shook his head. "Sarcasm doesn't become you, you know?" He sliced into some roast beef and stabbed it with his fork. "All I'm saying is that he's different. It's odd." He stuffed the meat in his mouth as he watched her.

"Yes, I know, it's that damned condition some people call growing up. Dashed inconvenient, isn't it? Hard to remain on our high horse and call him a git Slytherin, when it appears they aren't all that bad, is it?"

Harry sighed as he chewed. "I know what you are doing and it won't work. I'm not Ron, or George, you know. I understand people can change, look at old Snape. But there has to be a reason behind it, don't you think?"

Hermione put her spoon down beside the bowl of stew and shook her head. "Really, Harry, are we going to do this again?"

"What?" He waited until he was finished speaking to bite into a roll.

"Follow Malfoy around and accuse him of being up to something?"

Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "You have to admit, I was right about that."

"I do, but what could he possibly have up his sleeve this year other than trying to get his life back to normal, Harry? Think about it and give him the benefit of the doubt for a minute. Voldemort lived in his home for two years. You saw what Malfoy was like when we were captured. Can you honestly think he isn't just a bit remorseful about what happened?"

Harry put down the roll and looked over his shoulder. Malfoy sat apart from the other students at the Slytherin table, his nose stuck in a book as he ate. His fingers picked at fruits and other food he could eat without making too much of a mess of the area he took up space in. Harry turned back to Hermione and shook his head. "No, but I can say it is odd to see him like that."

~*~

Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat at breakfast the next morning, and the entire Hall quieted. "As you know, construction on Hogwarts progresses, but I must once again remind everyone that there should be no magic cast in the halls. This is a particularly important rule that must be adhered to for your safety. Madame Pomfrey is an excellent Mediwitch and can fix many accidents caused by stray spells, potions and accidents. However, some magics cannot be repaired. As Hogwarts is over a millennium in age, there may be some areas of the castle that have been disturbed by recent events that do not understand that this is now a school and no longer a fortress."

She paused and looked out imperiously over the gathered students. Harry eyed Hermione and she nodded at him, and he turned back to hear the rest of McGonagall's speech.

"I am once again reminding you to respect the boundaries in place for the construction areas and to be careful while on the grounds. They are there for your protection and safety. Have a good day."

McGonagall left the Head table and spoke to Malfoy first, then made her way toward Gryffindor table. Harry gathered his books and stood before she even arrived. "Good, come with me, Mr Potter. Miss Granger, Professor Flitwick could use your assistance this morning when you have finished your breakfast."

"Yes, Headmistress."

Harry followed McGonagall and Malfoy out of the Great Hall and to her office. There, in the small room, in addition to Dawson and Williams, he found eleven witches and wizards he'd never met before. That many people in the confined space felt suffocating, but as soon as McGonagall entered and took her seat, the business at hand began.

"Mr Potter, I would like to introduce you to the Board of Governors. They are going to release the protections unto you."

Harry stared at the group of Governors, and one wizened man stepped forward. "We trust you, Mr Potter, to see to it that Hogwarts is reinstated to Her former glory. As the wizard who defeated You-Know-Who, the rest of the governors and I feel that you are fully capable to have this responsibility and be able to control the magic."

Harry swallowed and shook his head. He didn't want this responsibility any more than he'd wanted to defeat Voldemort, no matter how grateful or capable they thought him to be. "Why me?"

The man blinked, and then looked back at the rest of the Governors before turning back to Harry. "I don't understand."

"I'm just... I mean..."

Malfoy cleared his throat. "Pardon the intrusion, Governor Falke, but what I believe Potter is trying to say is thank you for the opportunity, but there are more qualified individuals in the school to handle such magics." He looked at Harry, and then turned back to the Governors. "He isn't unwilling, just uninformed about the process."

Governor Falke blinked then a look of understand crossed his face and he smiled at Harry. "Oh, yes, I forget that you lived with the Muggles for so long. Rita Skeeter's serial novel about you, you know..."

Harry moaned low in his throat. "Yes, Skeeter, but I think Malfoy's right. I think you should give Dawson the release spell. I still have classes to attend and he's able to work more on Hogwarts than I am. I need to finish my education, you know," he finished with a bright, cheery smile.

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course," Falke nodded and turned to Dawson. Dawson held out his wand to the man. The old wizard's wand wobbled until it met the tip of Dawson's. A blue bubble of light formed around the middle of Falke's wand. The ball of magic travelled up his wand to the tip and met the beginning of Dawson's. The two lengths of wood shook as Harry watched. There was a slight popping noise and the sphere hopped across the connection to Dawson.

Dawson didn't stumble or give any other outward sign that the magic had transferred than a slight tightening of his jaw, and Harry noticed that a sheen of perspiration had broken out along his brow when Falke turned away from him. 

"Thank you, Governors, for your assistance in this matter. I need to have these students return to their classes and start the construction once again." McGonagall's voice prevented any further discussion on Harry's life, and Harry had never been gladder to escape.

Dawson led them out of the office and toward Ravenclaw Tower. "Before you and Malfoy go on to class like good little students," he smirked at Harry then continued. "Let's test this out before the Governors leave."

"You want to deliberately disturb Hogwarts while She is working to test the Governors' magic?" Malfoy gave Dawson a bland look but there was a hint of reproach in his voice and Harry didn't blame him. Though Williams had lost nothing but his hair, Harry felt it a bit reckless, even for him, to force the boundaries of the castle's patience.

"If we can't work while Hogwarts does, then it's going to delay the other plans the Ministry has for reconstruction."

Malfoy nodded but Harry still didn't think it wise to disturb Hogwarts' own construction plans and didn't say a word as they reached the construction area. The sounds of rebuilding were loud and he and Malfoy drew their wands, as did Dawson. 

Dawson proceeded forward, Williams behind him, both Levitating debris out a window and advancing down the hall. Harry and Malfoy followed a short distance behind the two Aurors.

"Look out! There's the ward!" Harry called as soon as he noticed the amber smoke building up from the wall.

Williams continued to work even though he cast a wary eye at the mist. Dawson dropped the load of debris he had and Malfoy caught it, directing it out the window. Dawson turned and aimed his wand at the wall. He twirled his wrist around, circling his wand in a counter-clockwise direction, and the same blue light Harry had seen in the office burst from his wand and speared into the mist, breaking through the fog and splashing against the wall.

The blue spell seeped into the stones, spreading like liquid over their surface and freezing the escaping mist in its tracks.

There was a groaning sound that reverberated through the hall and Harry crouched, eyeing the ceiling. He pointed his wand at the wall, too, and found Malfoy had disposed of the debris in order to do the same. Hogwarts, though, had obeyed the command. The mist had retreated entirely; not even a layer of the fog clung to the stones as it had after the attack yesterday.

The painful moaning sound came again and Harry put his wand away, looking around the corridor once more. No more mist came from the walls or anywhere else and the moaning ceased. The noises of the construction began again and Dawson tried moving more debris.

Hogwarts continued working as if nothing had happened, and so did Williams. Harry shook his head, a bad feeling settling in his stomach as he watched. He felt eyes on him and turned to look at Malfoy. Malfoy had a concerned expression on his face, but Dawson looked triumphant.

"Well, I'd say that was a success. If you don't mind, report that to the Headmistress and have her send down a few more workers for today. You're dismissed to return to class."

Malfoy eyed the corridor then turned, his robes snapping as he walked away, and Harry nodded at Dawson before following. He waited until Dawson was far behind them before asking, "What was that?"

Malfoy took a deep breath, and then bit his lip, looking as uncertain as Harry had ever seen him. "I don't know, but I am going to find out, especially if I have to work with that reckless idiot."

~*~

The next work detail, Harry found himself working alone with Malfoy. They were to work on checking the dorms and other rooms now that Ravenclaw Tower was finished. Dawson and Williams had made amazing progress with the casting of the Governors' spell. They'd spent most of the time clearing out the debris from the corridors and rooms. Hogwarts seemed to work faster because of that, and more and more rooms seemed to appear as well. Staircases moved more quickly and subjects were returning to portraits.

The Ravenclaw Tower corridor cleared the way to the original Ravenclaw dormitory, with freshly rebuilt prefect rooms, student rooms, and the Common room and storage areas. Professor Flitwick, as Head of House, had a suite of rooms and a new classroom opened up for him, as well as an office.

Once the debris had been removed, the house elves had gone mad. Harry and Malfoy could barely move without tripping over one of the creatures as they worked in groups, moving furniture, cleaning, and resetting the portraits. Student belongings began to appear in the dorms as Harry and Malfoy cleared residue of dark magic from the rooms. 

Dawson had given them both a crash course in detecting dark magic, but Malfoy had already known. Once Dawson had left, Malfoy had shown Harry a second way to detect the spells and Harry was immediately suspicious.

"Why are you doing this?"

Malfoy sighed. "Why wouldn't I, Potter?"

"That's why I am asking, because I don't know."

"I can honestly say there's no love lost between us, Potter, but I have no need to continue the rest of my life with the same level of hostility as before," Malfoy finished. He flicked his wand around the room, looking for magic residue. "Besides, I've already said I don't trust Dawson's irresponsible ways, and I'd much rather use magic I already know."

Harry thought about that for a moment. Dawson had been hasty using the spell that the Governors had granted him. The speed with which the repairs were progressing showed as much, and while he was glad the castle seemed to be coming back to itself, it did worry him, but something else did as well. 

"Is it because of what your mum did?" Harry asked, as he'd been wondering. Narcissa Malfoy had lied to Voldemort for him, for her son, and he'd been waiting to see if she was going to ask for something in return for that.

Malfoy turned and looked back at Harry. "Why would you think that?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought perhaps I owed her a life debt or something, but she's never asked anything of me to balance it. I didn't know if I had to do something in return or not."

Malfoy blinked then chuckled. "That is a very Slytherin thought, Potter, but no. There is no debt."

"Why?"

"You know nothing of our traditions and yet, you still did what Dumbledore tasked you with. Why?"

The question confused him for a moment and Harry thought about it. "Because it was the right thing to do, and... I didn't know any different. He said I had to because of a prophecy. Then, later, it was my choice to do so."

Malfoy shook his head. "The Dark Lord is dead, that is why. He will never threaten our family again and it is because of you. We all did what was necessary that night. That defence and my father's money have made certain that, while we are not the most respectable individuals in our world, we are free." Malfoy shrugged. "After that year, I think we paid enough for our mistakes. Minister Shacklebolt seems to think so as well."

Harry eyed Malfoy then nodded. Malfoy turned back to his spell casting and Harry watched him a bit longer before he began his own work. "When you write her again, let her know I appreciate it."

"As you wish, Potter."

"Harry."

It was quiet for a long time before Malfoy replied, "As you wish, Harry."

~*~

Harry watched Hermione work on her homework until she finally set her quill down and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Are there things you still don't know about the Wizarding world that make you uncomfortable?"

"Like what exactly?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs. "Like if there are things they don't teach us at Hogwarts that they should?"

"I don't know what you mean, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I mean things that might make the transition from the Muggle world to the Wizarding world easier?"

"Well, of course there are, Harry. When I got my letter someone came and spoke to my parents and me. The first time we went to Diagon Alley we had a guide, too. Mum and Dad were still nervous even when we met the Weasleys the next year though."

"I just had Hagrid my first year," Harry murmured.

Hermione smiled at him. "I wish I had had someone like Hagrid to take me around."

Harry shrugged. "There are still some things I wish I knew, but don't."

"You know how to find those answers, right, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and Hermione laughed. She scooted back from the table and spread her arms wide, encompassing the table. Harry watched her, and then it dawned on him what she meant. Her books, the first place Hermione always went when she wanted answers. He crashed back to the ground and shook his head. "Hermione, not all of life's answers can be found in books."

He stood and stomped out of the room, ignoring her as she called his name.

~*~

Harry stopped Malfoy as they exited Transfiguration. "I need to speak with you about something."

Malfoy's face blanked and he nodded. "Where would you like to have this conversation?"

"It's nothing so awful, Malfoy, at least I don't think so," Harry pulled him along toward the Potions classroom. 

Malfoy still didn't relax but he gestured for Harry to continue. Harry took a deep breath, and then leaned closer to Malfoy as they entered the room. "Next time we are working alone, I want you to explain to me what we are doing. I want you to tell me about the stuff I'm supposed to know."

Malfoy settled his satchel on a table and stared at Harry. "What do you mean?"

Harry blew out a breath, placed his bag on the table with Malfoy's and pulled out the stool. He could feel Hermione's eyes on his back but he didn't turn around. He also dismissed Malfoy's arched brow as he settled at the table. "I need you to explain how things work. Share with me what you know about the things I don't."

Malfoy licked his lips, and then his mouth curled into a smirk. "You want 'how to be a wizard' lessons, Potter?"

"Harry, and no..."

Malfoy held up a hand. "Potter, the reason I know the things I do about what we are doing is because of circumstances. These are things taught in my family, and I'm not about to share them except for the generalities."

Harry blinked.

Malfoy sat down on his stool. "Did you think that everything about me had changed? I might have learned a bit of humility, Potter, but I still have my own ideals and morals that have been bred into me since birth. Despite what has occurred, I still have strong beliefs that can't be changed. I still think there is a need for censure when it comes to Muggles and Muggleborns."

Harry stared at Malfoy. "How can you say that?"

Malfoy turned and began to dig out his supplies. "Just by your request. You are descended from an old pureblood family and have a Muggleborn mother, yet due to circumstances, you know next to nothing about this part of your heritage. I have no doubts, though, that you could leave here and do well in the Muggle world, yes?"

Harry blinked and thought about it, then shook his head. "No, not now. I know of the Wizarding world and wouldn't want to go completely back to the Muggle world. While there are things there that I think could integrate here, there are things here that should never be available to Muggles." He paused. "Come to think of it, there are Muggle things that should never be available to wizards, either." 

Malfoy nodded. "And so you take a step into the world at large. You have censure against Muggles and yet, are you on your way to becoming the next Dark Lord?"

"I..." Harry trailed off, staring at Malfoy.

"Not all his ideas were insanity," Malfoy whispered. "We have the Secrecy Act for a reason. Just as Muggles have their government looking after ours for a reason. Why shouldn't we use every advantage we have to separate ourselves from them?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "You've turned what I've asked completely around."

"Possibly, but think about what you were asking of me," Malfoy answered as Slughorn entered the classroom and called for order. "You are asking for my family secrets, Potter. Would you share yours with me so freely, if you knew them?"

Harry bit his lip then looked away from Malfoy.

Hermione caught his arm after class. "Are you going to tell me what you and Malfoy were talking about?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "No, Hermione, I don't think I am."

She blinked at him. "Oh, um, all right. May I ask why?"

Harry snorted. "Because I'm still not certain _I_ completely understand what he said."

"Does it have anything to do with what you asked me last night?"

Harry eyed her. Sometimes she was almost too perceptive for her own good. "I really don't know what any one thing has to do with another anymore, Hermione. I can honestly say I never thought I'd live long enough to come back to this, and I suppose I am still just adjusting to surviving as well as anything else."

Hermione nodded and uttered the password to the Gryffindor area then turned to him, squeezing his arm and smiling. "You need to relax, Harry. The war is over and we are just students for now. Yes, we have more responsibility, but you also need to take a break. Go out with Ginny again and have some fun. Go flying or something."

Harry shook his head. "Playing a game or getting laid isn't going to solve this, Hermione."

He was gratified to see her blush. "I wasn't saying that. I just meant that everyone has a breaking point, Harry, and I think you've found yours. It's just like before Fifth Year again. You are so tightly wound, and I am worried about you. Before you know it, you could make a mistake and end up hurt."

Harry frowned. "I'd like to think I've grown up since then, but thanks for the advice."

Hermione threw herself at him, and Harry grunted as she wrapped her arms about him. He chuckled and patted her back. "I'm not going to go off on some wild chase like that. I've got enough keeping me busy here."

Hermione pulled away and looked up at him. "I know and that's what worries me most, Harry."

~*~

They entered the cleared wing of the Defence Against Dark Arts Corridor and Harry immediate felt as if there was something wrong. Malfoy shuddered and drew his wand, the look on his face reminiscent to the one he wore the day Harry had been taken to the manor.

"What is it?"

"Magic gone wrong," Malfoy murmured. "The Carrows roomed here last year and it feels as though the sentiment of their magic has permeated the walls. It shouldn't have, but intent means everything with magic."

Harry nodded. He remembered Flitwick saying something like that during their lessons. Snape had as well.

"And we're certain Dawson cast the Governors' spell down here?"

"Only one way to find out, really, rash as it is," Malfoy answered. "Let's keep walking though and find out if this sensation covers the entire area. It makes me wonder why Dawson didn't notice."

"Don't see how he could miss it, actually," Harry replied but followed Malfoy.

They walked along the corridor and followed it as it turned. It kept going then turned again. Still, they followed the long hallway and it made a third turn, seemingly back in on itself, and Harry shook his head. "Have we gone in a circle?"

"I think so. Did you see any classrooms along the wall?"

"No it was just stone. No openings."

"Hrmm. Turn around."

Harry spun and then stared. The place where he and Malfoy had just been was no longer a hallway but a flat blank wall of brick. "Did you hear it do that?"

"No. I don't think we should trust that Governor's spell down here."

"Me neither. I'm going to try something," Harry murmured.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Kreacher!"

Malfoy sucked in a breath and waited.

"Master Harry Potter wishes something of Kreacher." The wizened elf appeared and bowed low before them. 

Harry smiled at him, glad he'd appeared, and tried to calm his racing heart. "Hi Kreacher. It's good to see you. Have you been keeping busy?"

Malfoy stared at him. "Potter, now isn't the time for inanities." 

Harry gave Malfoy a tight smile. "Pardon me for being polite."

"It's an elf. Give it an order to get us out of here."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think we should travel through the walls if they are changing at will, do you?"

"I just want out of here. If the elf made it through, so can we."

"Master Harry is correct, Master Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts isn't happy with yous now."

Malfoy groaned and turned away.

"Kreacher, can you go to Headmistress McGonagall and tell her where we are?"

"Kreacher will try, but Kreacher thinks Masters should try to go back the way you came." Kreacher snapped his fingers and vanished.

Harry turned to Malfoy. "Let's go"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Potter, there's a wall in the way."

"No, there isn't."

Malfoy turned around and looked. Harry pointed and the hallway was clear once more, though the feeling of intensity had returned. More strongly than before, he thought, even though he couldn't remember it diminishing while they had been following the corridor.

Harry watched Malfoy, waiting and feeling the oppressiveness weighing down on him more. His chest tightened and he started to pant, sucking in deep breaths of air as if he couldn't catch his breath at all.

"Potter, calm down," Malfoy's voice sounded far away.

Harry still couldn't breathe properly, though, and then he felt cold. Felt as if the darkness of the lingering magic was a physical thing that reminded him of something he'd always been afraid of. He looked down, and he saw it; vapours from each fast breath as they left his body. The air froze as it left his mouth and nose even though it defied any logic his mind was trying to send across to his body. _A Dementor_ , his brain screamed but he saw nothing.

Harry's entire body felt encased in ice even as Malfoy's hand gripped his shoulder. He felt Malfoy's fingers dig into his skin, and his body rocked with the motions of Malfoy trying to get his attention. The movement of his body slowed as if he were moving through treacle, and he lifted his hand to his face to see if there were ice crystals on his fingers.

"Harry... Harry... Harry..."

Something was really wrong. Malfoy never called him Harry even though he'd offered his name several times. But he couldn't shake off the sensations he was experiencing. Air escaped from his mouth and fogged on the space between his mouth and his hand.

He knew this. Harry blinked, his eyes closed in slow motion and he saw it just before the lid completely covered his eye. A shadowy wraith at the far end of the hall. The skeletal hand reaching for them and the despair wrapping around him like a lover.

He moaned and Malfoy's fingers tightened on his flesh. That clenching pain seemed to break through the misery for just one moment. He lifted his wand and wind rushed around him.

"No! Potter, no!"

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

The ghostly stag burst forth from his wand and the shadowy figure at the end of the hall never moved; it just howled. The stag turned, racing forward and purple light blasted through the Patronus. Pinpoints of light speared through Prongs and he froze as if real. As if he'd been shot, then his body shook as if taking numerous hits. He reared up, head thrown back as the lights continued to pelt into his form at multiple points.

Prongs disintegrated and the light strengthened after that, filling the hallway with a cold brilliance that blinded Harry. Malfoy's fingers again dug into his skin and Harry grabbed Malfoy, and then pushed.

They landed hard on the cold stone of the floor as the light surged over them. Harry felt the heat of it graze the top of his head and saw stars. He felt jostled and heard Malfoy's grumbling. Looking down, he saw Malfoy sprawled underneath him. Malfoy's head was turned and he looked up at Harry, his eyes wide and face pale.

"Potter, don't move," Malfoy whispered.

"All right," Harry breathed as Malfoy's face swam in front of him.

"No, Potter—"

A slap to his face made Harry groan, then nothingness.

~*~

"...reckless endangerment of students and staff. I don't understand how you could have missed that there was malevolent magic in the corridor or the fact that you sent two students alone down there!"

"They aren't students. They are adult wizards. One of which, I might add, killed another wizard earlier this year, and the other grew up immersed in so much dark magic, it is a wonder he isn't fully tainted with it!"

The argument continued, growing louder and louder, and Harry groaned and rolled over on the bed. The scents around him told him exactly where he was, so he didn't even need to ask about his location.

"Harry?"

He knew that voice. "Hermione."

"Oh, Harry," she whispered. "It's about time."

He felt the arms of his glasses slide over his face and cracked open one eye. The low light of the infirmary's candles still speared pain through his eye and he hissed, covering his face.

"What happened?"

"Apparently what happened is that you and Malfoy set off some version of the Protego spells of the castle and you got caught in the crossfire. You've been asleep for three days."

"What?" Harry blinked, his eyes finally adjusting to the lights and sat up in the bed. Malfoy reclined against some pillows in a bed behind Hermione, his eyes closed. There was a cast to his normally pale skin that appeared sort of black-green and mottled, and Harry wondered just how hard they had landed on the floor.

Hermione took a deep breath as the argument on the other side of the privacy curtain escalated. She glanced over her shoulder, then back at Harry. "The spells cast in the Dark Arts corridor set off alarms all over the castle, and Hogwarts retaliated."

Harry stared at her. 

"No, Hogwarts cursed us."

Hermione winced at the tone of Malfoy's voice.

"What do you mean curse?" Harry asked. "Like a _curse_ curse?"

"A _curse_ curse, Potter, yes. As in, we're going to die because Hogwarts is fucking insane, and in the meantime, there'll be pain and suffering and then excruciating death."

"Oh, so, situation normal then," Harry answered.

"Harry!"

"Well, it is!" Harry returned.

Malfoy was glaring at him and shaking his head. "No, this is entirely different, Potter. No one knows what the castle has cast on us—"

"But we are looking," Hermione interrupted and turned to scowl at Malfoy. "In the meantime, Headmistress McGonagall is really upset..."

Malfoy snorted and Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing at them.

"So I hear, how long have they been going at it like that?"

"Three days."

"Right, then," Harry sighed. "So if we've been cursed, what's being done? Why don't I feel any different?" Harry stopped and laboured to take another breath, leaning back against his bed pillows. "I mean, I feel tired and I ache but I thought that might have been from hitting the ground and Malfoy so hard."

"Well, like Malfoy said, no one knows what you were cursed with, so it's taking some time to discover the side effects of the spell."

"Move, Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. 

"He needs to know, needs to see."

Licking her lips, Hermione nodded and suddenly, Harry didn't want to know what was wrong. Malfoy waved his wand and a looking glass appeared. Taking a deep breath, Harry peered into the mirror and gasped.

His skin was like Malfoy's, stippled with the black and green colour but there was also a purple hue to it as well. As he looked his fill, the colours brightened and swirled over his skin. The sensation caused his flesh to crawl and he ran his fingers along his arm to stop it. The rubbing caused red marks of friction to well up almost immediately, and Hermione laid her hand over his to stop his movements.

Harry yelped, and heard an echoing noise accompanying his as bites laid into his skin where she touched him. Itching stirred along the places where they were connected then spread through his body, forcing him taut with pain. She jerked away, eyes wide. The stinging lessoned and Harry stared back at her. 

"Don't do that again, Granger," Malfoy muttered.

"I won't," she answered and Harry looked across the bed over at Malfoy. Malfoy's hair was in disarray as if he's been shaking his head and he had bitten his lip. His left arm was cradled to his chest, held tightly with his right hand at the wrist and his left hand throbbed in time with the beat of his heart. Harry noticed the red marks on his skin in the same place where Hermione had placed her hand on Harry.

Little red spots had erupted all over his hand in the shape of a hand across his skin. Purple light glowed beneath mark and the bumps sank back into his skin.

"What was that?" Hermione inquired.

"That? I have no idea what that was..." Harry gaped at Malfoy, unable to believe what he was hearing. Every other question he'd asked of Malfoy had been answered. For him not to reply surely meant the end of the world, and Harry tuned back into the conversation.

"...apparently was some side effect to the curse. Madame Pomfrey healed the bruises on us when the elf came back with McGonagall, but you remained unconscious. Pomfrey thinks you took the brunt of the curse. The colour came back though, as soon as she finished casting her spells and applying the bruise paste."

Hermione interrupted him. "She's asked the Aurors for a curse-breaker."

"Why can't the Aurors help?"

"Aurors battle Dark Arts and Dark Wizards and stop them at all costs, no matter what, though they are a bit smarter about it than Hit-Wizards. However, curse-breakers unwind the magic on cursed objects, usually delicately, so as not to destroy the object that was cursed. It's why Gringotts employs them instead of Aurors."

Harry nodded at the explanation, trying to remember if the distinction had been made to him in Fifth year or not. "So why aren't there curse-breakers here instead of Aurors?"

"Dark Arts, Potter. Hogwarts absorbed the Dark Magic cast during Snape's tenure here, and then we had a battle here on Her grounds. It drove Her mad. For over a thousand years, She's been nothing but a place of nurture for children and the darker magics weren't taught or warned against on more than just a basic level. When the Dark Lord invaded Her walls, She was corrupted by that power."

"By one night?"

"It wasn't one night. How many years did the Dark Lord seek you, Potter?"

"It was years in the making, Harry. Think about what was here in the Room of Lost Things."

Harry closed his eyes, recalling what Slughorn had said about the Horcruxes. What the locket had done to Ron and himself. For over twenty years, Hogwarts had homed a Horcrux and he wondered about the damage done when the others, the diary and the ring, had been brought into Her. Not to mention the Dark Magic Malfoy spoke of that had been cast within the walls.

"I understand. You can't have light without the dark. Professor Dumbledore, because of his past, took it to the extreme and upset the balance."

Harry eyed Hermione as Malfoy nodded. "Not just Dumbledore, though I think perhaps he was the worst."

"Hey!" Harry interrupted.

"Now is not the time for politics, Potter. This is old magic and real consequences. All life has balance. I told you before that not all the Dark Lord policies were insanity. Salazar Slytherin knew that there must be separation between the wizards and the Muggles. Equality is a fallacy when you add in magic. You, yourself, said something similar."

"You are twisting my words, and this has nothing to do with that."

Malfoy grit his teeth together. "Are you completely stupid?"

"Apparently! Because if what you are saying is true then nothing that happened, nothing that was sacrificed last year, means a bloody thing! Everyone who was lost died for nothing. You are still just as prejudiced as before and no amount of humility is going to change that!"

The curtain was jerked back and Harry looked up. Headmistress McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Bill Weasley stood in a cluster at the end of the beds.

"I see you've awakened, Mr Potter." McGonagall's voice was wry, and Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wish I hadn't," Harry grumbled.

McGonagall's mouth twitched. "Now, now. There are things which need to be discussed and as one of the cursed individuals you need to make a choice."

"Can we just go to St. Mungo's and let them deal with this?"

"You could, but since Hogwarts cursed you, here is where you should remain. We don't know what removing you from Hogwarts would do to the curse," McGonagall answered. "I shall let Mr Weasley tell you more about that."

Harry looked over at Malfoy. Malfoy eyed Bill with interest and a little bit of disdain. Harry stuck his hand out to Bill then remembered what had happened with Hermione. "Um, better not. Have a seat though and tell me."

Hermione got up from her chair and Bill sat. Harry studied his scarred face then watched as Bill scooted the chair out from between the two beds. "Do me a favour, Harry. Don't discount everything you hear immediately. He's got a point, but then you do as well. You know I've never been anything but truthful with you, so indulge me."

Harry stared at Bill, glanced over at Malfoy's smug face, and then looked back up at Bill. "All right."

Bill nodded then drew his wand and flicked it at the beds. Harry jumped and grasped the sides as his bed and Malfoy's moved closer together. 

"No! Don't!"

Malfoy was shaking his head, wrapping his arms about him and leaning away from Harry as the two beds slid right up against one another. 

"Lay hands on him, Harry."

Malfoy snarled. "Are you mad, Weasley?"

"Shut it, Malfoy! He's going to help us."

"I'd rather go to St. Mungo's then on to Azkaban, knowing that they'll accuse me of cursing the Chosen One than allow you to touch me again, Potter!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at Bill. "As much as I hate to say it, he's got a point. When Hermione touched me, it hurt, Bill."

Bill smiled and it pulled the scars on his face. "I'm sure it did, but little Malfoy there has nothing to fear from your touch." He leaned closer to Malfoy. "Harry's a wizard, too, same magic blood, Malfoy. It's not like he's a creature. You won't be tainted any more than if it were any other wizard."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Bill. "It isn't his blood that I am worried about, traitor," he snapped. "I don't like pain. It's my own arse that I am worried about."

Bill snorted. "I'm quite certain that's true but nonetheless, one of the quickest tests about cursed objects is to see if they'll repel or attract. You aren't screaming in pain yet, so do it, Harry."

Harry swallowed and reached out, his hand trembling as he stretched across the bed for Malfoy.

Malfoy made a face and pulled his knees up, resting his face on them and wrapping his arms around his legs. He whimpered as he waited and Harry felt sorry for him even as he moved closer.

Harry closed his eyes and laid his hand on Malfoy's arm. Warmth blossomed under his fingertips and he could feel the soft skin on Malfoy's arm. Tiny little hairs under his palm rose and tickled his hand as he slid his hand along Malfoy's arm. He opened one eye and sucked in a breath.

Malfoy's arm where his hand lay had turned pale again and his hand was clear of the mottling purple curse as well. He squeezed Malfoy's arm gently and Malfoy yelped. The noise startled Harry and he jumped, letting go of Malfoy's arm. Within seconds, the blackish green crawled along his wrist and spread down each one of his fingers.

He looked up to see the curse spread back down Malfoy's arm then looked at Bill.

Bill looked concerned but nodded. "Thanks, Harry." He eyed Malfoy. "You'll live, boy."

"No thanks to you," Malfoy muttered.

"No, that'll be Harry's doing again, I wager," Bill muttered. "Regardless, whatever this curse is, you share it. Therefore the key to breaking it is something you'll share as well."

Bill cracked his neck then leaned the chair back and eyed Harry. "I've seen Malfoy's memory of what happened but now I need your version, Harry. Tell me everything that happened."

"You want to see it like you did Malfoy's?"

Bill shrugged. "If you feel up to extracting the memory for me, then I will accept it."

Harry looked over at Malfoy.

Malfoy eyed him then rolled his eyes. "Wizards give memories for Pensieve viewing all the time. It is especially helpful in spotting patterns and links though an actual Pensieve owner is rare to find."

"Show me how to withdraw the memory," Harry stated.

Bill turned and looked up at McGonagall. "I'll need Dumbledore's Pensieve again, please. Hermione, if you don't mind, go to the library for me. Have Madam Pince reveal the shelf with the Medieval Curse books and look for anything mentioning the Founders. I'll need _Magick Most Evile_ to start off with as well."

Madame Pomfrey offered Bill a potion bottle as Hermione and McGonagall left. Bill turned back to Harry but before he said anything, Malfoy did.

"Place your wand on the soft of your temple and think on the memory. Don't try to alter it or anything, just think hard on the first instant of where you want the memory to start, then pull." Malfoy stared at his hands, not looking at either man. "It helps if you close your eyes, or at least it does me."

Harry nodded and Bill passed him the bottle and his wand from where it lay on a table to the left side of his bed. Placing his wand against the side of his head, Harry watched Malfoy as he had Slughorn the night the man had given him the memory of Tom Riddle. Malfoy met and held his gaze, not looking away until the tail end of the silvery memory infused with purple coiled into the bottle.

~*~

"I think I would have rather gone to St. Mungo's and see what they could have done than hear that," Harry muttered as Bill told them the cure for the curse.

Bill chuckled. "I understand but eventually they would have come to the same conclusion."

Malfoy cleared his throat. "How did you determine that a sacrifice was needed? I've never heard of this class of curses."

"A sacrifice is logical considering the source of the curse," Bill answered.

Malfoy nodded and Bill continued. "Now from what I understand, Hogwarts was acting oddly in the first place, and the Governors' spell helped but didn't stop the protections."

"Correct. Hogwarts made an awful sound each time it was used," Malfoy answered, and Harry nodded when Bill looked to him.

"Right, so here is what I am thinking happened. We forced Hogwarts to fix Herself before She was ready. In doing so, it brought back memories and protections used in the past that in turn were tainted by dark magic. Since there's no way to know all the protections used in the past, I had McGonagall list the ones she used the night of the battle and that's where I found what I think is the possible key to all of this."

Harry stared at Bill. " _Piertotum Locomotor_."

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"I was there when she cast it but I don't understand how it translates to what happened to me and Malfoy."

"It's a mobile protection spell, something along the lines of everything dutiful in motion," Malfoy answered. "That's what she used to animate the inanimate objects of Hogwarts for battle, yes?"

Bill nodded. "If you've come this far, then the rest shouldn't be too hard to grasp. Since the spell was cast on Hogwarts to do Her duty, an equal spirit of magic was created. I believe that person was Nemesis."

"To give what is due," Malfoy breathed and paled. "Oh, Merlin, She is after me." 

Bill stared at Malfoy. "No, I don't think so. Why would She be?"

"Who is Nemesis?" Harry looked back and forth between Bill and Malfoy.

Malfoy drew his feet up. "I let them into Hogwarts."

"Who?" Bill asked, holding a hand up to Harry.

"The Death Eaters. I let them in during our Sixth Year."

Harry stared at Malfoy. "But what does that have to do with the magic gone wonky and the curse?"

"Hogwarts tried to seek retribution on me and you pushed me out of the way, Potter. You now house Her madness, and it's going to kill us for your act of attrition."

Bill eyed Malfoy a bit longer, and then answered Harry. "Magic needs balance, right and wrong, light and dark. Hogwarts released Her protections seeking to balance the overload of darkness that had taken up residence in the walls. The Governors' spell suppressed the protections, so Hogwarts sought another way for balance. Nemesis doesn't distinguish between good or evil, She just dispenses what is deserved. Like magic."

Harry nodded as he listened to Bill's explanation. "So where does the sacrifice come into it?"

"A sacrifice is the only way to balance the scales of justice, Potter," Malfoy answered in a small voice.

Harry swallowed. He knew all about sacrifice and thought Malfoy did as well. "What are we sacrificing this time?"

Bill and Malfoy stared at him. 

"I've done it once before and survived. It shouldn't be all that difficult to do it once again. I understand what needs to be done."

Bill took a deep breath. "You carry the curse so I don't think you are the one who has to sacrifice, Harry."

Malfoy shook his head. "No, it's me. I have to be willing to take the curse from you. My act of attrition will benefit us both as well as be for the good of Hogwarts."

"Exactly," Bill agreed. "I think Tantric magic built up between the two of you should balance out the curse, as long as Malfoy receives."

Malfoy's eyes widened as Bill turned to Harry. "You've got to do your part in this as well, Harry. The magic build up must be given with a pure heart. You have to want to do this."

"I already said I was ready to sacrifice again. Why wouldn't I lay down my life for Malfoy?"

Bill's mouth twisted into a grimace. "You aren't sacrificing your life, noble as that is, Harry."

"Malfoy is going to die if he takes in the curse?"

"Not if you give yourself in joy. He is going to accept you freely just as you accept him as he is."

Harry eyed Bill. "What are you saying?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter?"

Harry glared at Malfoy. "Don't even attempt to cast scorn when you don't even know what I am asking."

"You are so naive, Potter."

"Arguing isn't helping, gentlemen," Bill interrupted. "To break this curse, which, I believe will also help settle the magics around Hogwarts, you must work together to find a balance. Your mutual sacrifice to Nemesis will satisfy Her demand for retribution, but only if you can temper it. The windfall will be redemption if gratification is given with pleasure."

"Are you saying--"

"Yes, Potter. It's sex. Trust a Weasley to go the round about way to something simple."

Harry looked right at Malfoy. "But I don't love him."

"Love hasn't anything to do with this, Harry. Love is a binding magic that can't be forced. Sex is physical and powerful in its own right. All you have to have is desire."

"He's male."

"Noticed that, did you?"

Harry glared at Malfoy.

"He can still be the receptive partner. You are going to have to show him desire and he will have to accept it. I don't think there is any other way about this."

"I can die," Harry said.

"I don't want to die!"

Bill crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at Harry. "Look, Harry. I understand there're things you've done that no one can understand. I'm not asking for that. All I am asking is for you to be an adult and make a decision knowing all the facts. You told me during the war you couldn't tell me everything and that I had to trust you. I'm returning the favour, only this time, you have all the information and resources you need." 

Harry looked away from Bill, glancing over at Malfoy. 

"You know my answer," he said.

Harry closed his eyes. "Fine."

~*~

Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe the way Harry felt. Malfoy looked just as uptight. They circled around one another, eyeing each other like adversaries at a duel. Finally, Harry stopped and took a step closer to Malfoy, reaching out to touch him.

Malfoy stiffened his shoulders taut as he endured Harry's touch.

Harry ran his hand along Malfoy's back and down his arm, his fingers leaving the fabric of Malfoy's dressing gown to glide across his skin. Pale skin showed through the mottling where he had touched, and Malfoy shuddered. He closed his eyes, his face turned away from Harry.

"This isn't going to work unless you work with me," Harry murmured.

"Potter, I'm not exactly feeling charitable since you would have rather died than have sex with me."

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "You are male. I'm male. I've never done this before with a woman let alone with another man."

"As Weasley said, it's just sex. There's very little you can do to not get it right. Make it awkward and uncomfortable yes, but your body will respond to the stimulation."

Harry shook his head and Malfoy sighed. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You either trust me or you don't, Potter. You can't have it both ways. You wanted me to compromise and now that I am trying, you are being a berk. Make up your bloody mind," growled Malfoy as he glared at Harry.

Harry straightened then took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, barely flinching when Malfoy's hand graced over his cheek. He felt knuckles slide over his cheek and across his chin, the tips of Malfoy's fingers brushed gently over his throat and along his Adam's apple. The light touch sent shivers through Harry, and he licked his lips.

"Come closer to me," Harry breathed, and he heard Malfoy's footsteps on the stone floor. Felt the heat of his body move in next to him. He opened his eyes and looked right into Malfoy's. Reaching up, he placed his palm against Malfoy's cheek. Though Malfoy's skin was soft, he felt the beginnings of stubble just breaking through the surface. It scratched along his hand as he rubbed Malfoy's face.

"Draco," Harry whispered and smiled when Malfoy's eyes widened. "If there was ever a time for familiarity, now would be it."

Draco nodded, lifting his hand to Harry's face and running his thumb across Harry's cheek. His other hand joined the first cupping Harry's face as he continued to stroke his thumbs along Harry's cheeks, his other fingers digging through Harry's hair to scratch along his neck.

Draco's hands tilted Harry's head back and he stepped nearer to Harry, closing the distance between them. He leaned against Harry, pressing his body flush against Harry's, and Harry let him. Draco let go of Harry's face but guided Harry's head to rest against Draco's neck and wrapped his arms about Harry.

Harry gasped but closed his eyes, getting used to the feel of Draco's body against his. Unlike Ginny or Cho, Draco was a firm wall of flesh in front of him, warm and strong if a bit lean. He rested his hands on Draco's , holding him in place.

Draco's hands slid up and down his back then sending smooth paths of warmth along his skin. Harry swallowed and returned the caresses, fitting his body closer to Draco's.

Harry swallowed and breathed deeply, pulling in the scent of Draco's hair tonic. He smelled clean and of soap. It wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't anything he was used to either, especially when Draco shifted and Harry felt the hard press of Draco's prick against him.

Draco pulled back and grabbed his face. "Shh. I won't hurt you," he whispered, then slanted his mouth over Harry's.

It was a soft kiss. Dry lips pressed against his. Nothing to panic about. A kiss was just a kiss, Harry told himself. Draco pressed in close to him again and kissed him longer this time. Deeper. And it made Harry shudder. He wasn't expecting that.

It had been so long since those stolen kisses from Ginny, and Harry sank into Draco, responding urgently. Draco relaxed and allowed Harry to lead, and the kisses came faster then, harder and wetter with a bit of teeth.

His hands clenched in Draco's dressing gown, holding on to him as he kissed him. Draco clung to him just as tightly. Draco's fingers broke away and tugged at his pyjamas. Harry stiffened and Draco froze.

"Easy," Draco murmured, and took Harry's mouth again, resting his hands flat against Harry's chest for several long moments until Harry relaxed.

It wasn't long until Draco had him divested of his pyjamas and Harry returned the favour. Their hands slid over skin, pushing thin garments out of the way to reveal naked flesh. And Harry just looked at Draco.

"You... your skin is so white," he breathed. Every time he touched Draco, the colour from the curse bled away, leaving his skin unblemished, but it returned as soon as Harry's fingers left. He pressed his palms to Draco's chest, watching the pale skin come back around his fingers.

Draco nodded. "How did you get all these scars?" His fingers traced the shape of the locket, the smooth lines where Harry had been burned by the cups replicated by the Gemino curse in the Lestrange vault.

"Around," Harry answered and splayed his fingers across Draco's chest. "Why aren't there scars from when I cursed you?"

Draco looked down at Harry's hand. "The spell Snape used. Sympathetic magic. He was the one who invented the curse and the counter curse. It is the only reason I am not scarred."

Harry slid his hand over Draco's chest, circling one pale pink nipple. "I won't apologize for it."

"I don't expect you to." Draco's fingers closed around Harry's nipple and turned it.

Harry groaned and raised up on his toes. "That's..."

"Good? Bad?"

"Different." He gave Draco the same treatment, eyes widening as Draco's head tipped back and he leaned into Harry's hand.

"Harry," Draco whispered his name and licked his lips.

Something about the way Draco said his name did things to Harry. "Draco."

Draco shuddered and Harry grinned. He let go of Draco and reached for the other nipple, twisting his skin as he had before. Draco's back bowed toward Harry and he moaned, "Harry."

"What do you want?"

Draco came back to himself and Harry watched as he looked Harry over. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry, bringing their bodies flush against one another. "I think we need to lie down."

Harry nodded and allowed Draco to pull him to the bed. He kissed Harry and Harry responded, giving in to the wicked sensations flowing through him. Draco sat down and scooted back, lounging against the pillow. He held out one hand to Harry, gently tugging him on top.

Harry dropped his thigh between Draco's, pressing against him. It was so very intimate and it felt good to be next to all that warm, white skin. Draco's hand ran up his back, the calloused fingers felt odd on his skin but it also felt nice. Not something he'd ever expected, but he enjoyed it.

He arched into the touch and Draco nibbled at his throat. This, too, was pleasurable and he bent his head, mouth against Draco. He licked and nipped his way down, taking a nipple between his teeth and tugging. Draco responded as he had when Harry had turned his skin, moaning and lurching up to meet Harry's mouth.

The reaction made Harry feel powerful and he sucked more of Draco's flesh into his mouth. Draco's hands scrambled for purchase on his back, digging into him and rubbing up against him. His cock, hard and hot against Harry's stomach rubbed against his flesh, leaving trails of dampness on Harry's skin.

Draco's hand dropped away from Harry's back and the heat of his palm encircled Harry's cock. Harry howled, letting go of Draco's chest, and bucked up into the warmth.

Draco tugged on him, pulling his foreskin up and over the tip, and Harry just rocked his hips into each stroke. Draco's hand went all the way around his prick, the roughness of his fingers scraped against his skin, and all Harry could do was close his eyes and continue to buck into the tightness of his fist.

"Oh... oh," Harry groaned.

Draco let go of his prick and Harry collapsed on top of him. He leaned up and glared at Draco. 

Draco smirked at him. "You come now, and this will all be for naught."

Harry pulled in several deep breaths through his nose. "Now what?"

"Weasley said Tantric and that means we have to build through touch. The art of giving and receiving."

"Ah, I see," Harry replied and moved off of Draco. He reached between them, grasping Draco's cock. The fit wasn't unlike holding his own and he gave Draco a gentle tug. Draco's hips arched off the bed, following Harry's fist. He groaned and his eyes fluttered shut, and Harry had the sudden urge to force him to watch.

"Don't close your eyes," Harry demanded, and squeezed Draco's prick.

Draco opened his eyes and met Harry's. "I'm watching you," he whispered.

"Good."

Harry stroked him again, sliding his hand up the length of Draco's prick, turning his wrist and twisting at the top as he did when he jerked off on his own. Draco's breath sped up and he rolled his hips with each one of Harry's tugs. That powerful sensation bled through him and he revelled in it, stroking Draco faster and harder as the feeling increased.

"Stop, oh please stop," Draco begged. "I don't want to come yet. I can't come yet." He whimpered and it took everything Harry had to let go of him.

Draco sagged back on to the bed; panting but he never closed his eyes. Harry reached down and grasped his own prick, stroking himself again as he watched Draco breathe.

Draco leaned up and wrapped his hand around Harry's, rubbing with him. Harry gasped and bit his lip, barely managing to keep his eyes open. "All this stopping and starting and I'm not going to last long."

"It will be quick anyway as this is your first time, but we've most likely built up enough. Do you feel anything?"

Harry nodded. "Like a current under my skin?"

"Yes. I'd say that's a good description. Now you fuck me. I've already taken the precautions necessary, however; a little stretching wouldn't go amiss. Use a finger or two and go slow. You'll need the lube in my dressing gown pocket." He let go of Harry's cock.

Harry moved away from Draco and retrieved the little pot. Draco rolled over, spreading his legs for Harry. Harry settled between them, running a hand up the expanse of Draco's back. "So pale," he murmured. "Except for right here."

Just above Draco's arse, to the left of his spine, was a small, flat mole. The tiny patch of skin that was darker than the milky white flesh around it, and Harry licked it. Draco groaned, arching his back into Harry's mouth.

Harry fumbled with the little bottle, dropping the top and spilling out more than he thought he needed as he coated his fingers. He nibbled his way up Draco's spine and Draco rose up to meet him as he went. Harry slid his hand between the pale cheeks of Draco's arse, finding the entrance to his body, and pushed his slicked fingers in him.

Surprised at the ease, Harry withdrew his hand.

"No, put your fingers back."

Draco moaned and pressed back against Harry's hand. Again, there was little resistance, Harry's slick fingers pressing into Draco's body as Draco moved against him. 

"Your cock now," Draco panted and reached beneath him, grasping his prick and stroking.

Harry took a deep breath and stroked his fingers in Draco one more time before withdrawing. Scooping up the spilled slickness, he spread it over his prick, moaning as the smoothness glided over his skin. Moving closer to Draco, he held on to his cock and pushed the tip to his anus.

Draco hissed and pressed back against Harry. "Don't stop," he muttered.

Harry bit his lip, leaning harder against Draco, and his cock eased past the tight muscles. Warmth surrounded him as he sank deeper into Draco's body. "Oh, fuck."

Harry draped himself over Draco's back, holding on to him as he adjusted to the sensations. He could feel Draco's arm moving as he stroked himself and reached down, wrapping his hand around Draco's prick as Draco had done to him then pressed his mouth to the back of Draco's neck. Stars danced in front of his eyes and he blinked, trying to rid himself of the sensation.

"Harry... Harry... Harry..."

That same awareness that had taken hold of him when they'd been cursed returned. He could hear Draco's voice far off and his body told him to move. He responded, and pleasure shocked his system, the power that had built before rushed through his veins. He only rolled his hips just a few times before he came, and the nothingness came once more.

~*~

Something cold and wet dripped on him and Harry startled awake. He blinked in the brightness of the room and a blurry hand offered him his glasses. Sliding the frames across his nose brought the room into view.

Draco stood in front of him wearing nothing but a towel. Harry swallowed as he stared at him. Draco's skin was completely curse-colour free and he looked his fill of the bare flesh on display. "Still so white," he murmured then looked away.

Draco chuckled. "I never thought I would say this, Potter, but you aren't half bad yourself."

Harry's head whipped around and he stared at Draco as he walked away. That cafe au lait coloured mole rested just above the ridge of the towel slung low about Draco's hips and Harry had the urge to lick it. He bit his lip and looked down at his hands.

His skin had returned to its normal shade and he felt refreshed. He knew the curse was gone just as he knew, somehow, that the magic and Hogwarts had been balanced as well. The sense of unease he'd had since returning to Hogwarts wasn't there at all. It was a welcome sensation, and he snuggled back down in the bed.

Decisions still had to be made, paths still had to be chosen and Harry still wasn't certain just where his choices were going to lead him, but as he listened to Draco moving about in the loo, he wondered if maybe his choices would be a little bit easier to make from now on.

The End


End file.
